


For Science

by hobyblack



Series: Hoby does MCU Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom James "Rhodey" Rhodes, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Top Tony Stark, penis pump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobyblack/pseuds/hobyblack
Summary: Rhodey walks in on Tony Stark trying out a penis pump and graciously offers to help Tony with his experiments. Written for MCU Kink Bingo. Square: Penis Pump.





	For Science

Rhodey was sure Tony was alone, so he hadn't thought twice about walking into Tony's room to ask him... Something.

It was hard to remember what exactly that something was when he had walked in on Tony in what you might call a compromising position.

Tony Stark was buck naked, which was nothing new for Rhodey. They had been friends for years. Things had happened. This actually probably wasn't the weirdest thing Rhodey had walked in on, but it still sort of startled him to see what he now realized was a penis pump on Tony.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Rhodey asked. He was strangely unable to look away.

"Uh..." Tony said. "I mean. I was just trying to see if it worked before I you know, use it in a real world situation."

"You have ED?" Rhodey asked.

"It happens!" Tony whined. "I'm getting older."

"I'm older than you and I seem to work fine," Rhodey said.

"Well, that's great for you but..." Tony said. "Hey, I think it's working."

The theory behind the pumps was that you would put your penis into a little vacuum tube and let the air out. It would supposedly trigger an erection likely within a few minutes.

"Great, I'm happy for you, buddy," Rhodey said.

"Hey, you know what?" Tony said. "Now that you're here... I mean we could test if it holds up in a real world situation."

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Rhodey asked.

"I mean, I'm already lubed up and you're here anyway..." Tony said.

"Tony Stark, hopeless romantic," Rhodey said. But he was intrigued by the proposition. "So... I guess you were thinking you would be top?"

"For the science, Rhodey," Tony explained. "We have to know if my dick works."

"Well...." Rhodey said. "I might be curious to find that out, too."

Tony removed the tube, revealing that he did have a decent hard-on. Whether it would last or not was the question. His cock was lubed up and there was more lube beside him. "Well, get naked then. I don't have all day."

Rhodey couldn't help but think about how weird this scenario was but he didn't want to pass up an opportunity like this. If they didn't fuck now.... then they might not ever. And that was not a risk Rhodey was willing to take. He stripped off his clothes. "So... uh, how do you want to do this?"

"Just bend over the bed," Tony instructed.

Tony wasn't a tall man, but neither was Rhodey. Tony was in a bit of a hurry as he didn't know how long he could hold onto the erection for, as exciting as this was. He lubed up two of his fingers and stuck them inside Rhodey earning a small groan. Tony pumped his fingers slowly, making sure Rhodey was slick and ready.

"You sure about this?" Tony asked.

"Just do it already," Rhodey snapped back.

Tony entered Rhodey slowly at first and then when he received no resistance he started to move a little faster. He thrust slowly and while Rhodey didn't moan Tony could hear his heavy breathing and thought it might be a struggle for Rhodey to remain quiet. This was the first time they had done anything like this together and it was undoubtedly strange. Not unpleasant... but unusual.

Tony soon realized he was having almost the opposite problem than he thought he was going to. He couldn't stop himself from coming quickly, which was embarrassing and unexpected. He finished and Rhodey rolled over sitting down on the bed. Tony wondered if he even got close. He had scarcely been more embarrassed in his whole life. He didn't want to look at Rhodey.

"So, what were the results of the experiment?" Rhodey asked him playfully. "Are we counting that as a success?"

"Hmm..." Tony said. Although he had certainly enjoyed it. "I think the results were inconclusive. We'll have to do more trials."

"For science," Rhodey said.

"For science," Tony agreed. "Maybe we should try different scenarios. Maybe we could study the effects of you being a top."

"I think we might be working on this research for a while...." Rhodey said.


End file.
